happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 11: Chrysta vs Gloria
When they arrived at the show, and entered the seating area, Mumble recognised quite a few of the penguins there from Emperor Land. There was Slick Seymour with his "main penguin man" Party Petey. There was Cool Katniss with Messy Mildred. He remembered one time when he walked home, they all lept out of nowhere and threw snowballs at him. He had snow in places he didn't even know he had. Oh the laughs they had, Mumble thought to himself. It was then that Mumble saw Johnny waving at him from about ten metres away, causing himself and Chrysta to follow. As they sat down, the stage lit up with bright blue lights, and a small Humboldt penguin, Tony Lazarus, stepped up and shouted "MAKE SOME NOISE!" to which everyone replied with a cheer, after which several acrobat penguins danced on stage as Tony sang his song, which went something like; Tony: Ya'll ready for this? (INSTRUMENTAL) Tony: Get down with the sound, House on the ground, Freeze when I squeeze, Drop to your knees, You must have bet I'm in here to stay, Ready to take you around the way, So get ready for this, mind your own biz, Cause I am back ,yeah, the microphone biz, Need to sit, cause we 2 Unlimited, Ready, ready, ready for this! When he had finished his song, Tony said "WHAT IS UP-UP-UP EV-ER-Y-BO-D-Y. I'm Tony Lazarus and welcome to the Antarctic Academy's BIG. SCHOOL. SING OFF'S! This is our annual show where all you talented young singers out there get a chance to show the world what you can do!" While they sat down, Chrysta said to Mumble "Mumble it's a little hot in here. I'm just gonna go outside and get some air". "Oh okay. I'll see you later Chrysta." When she set off down the aisle, Chrysta bumped into a small penguin, who just happened to be her newly found nemesis Gloria. "What are you doing here, Elsa." "My name...is...CHRYSTA!" "Like a give a fish. You don't belong here. Get lost, you freak!". This conversation began to attract other penguins in the aisle, who could tell this wouldn't end well. It was then that Chrysta felt something snap inside of her and lost it. She had managed to sum up her hatred of Gloria's arrogance with the phrase "I HAVE JUST AS MUCH OF A RIGHT TO BE HERE AS YOU DO, YOU STUCK UP LITTLE FUZZ BALL!" Gloria was surprised by the courage that Chrysta suddenly had to stand up to her, but it didn't stop her from making a retaliation with "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RIGHTS, YOU'RE A NOBODY! YOU PROBABLY CAN'T EVEN SING!" "I CAN SING A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN YOU CAN!" Chrysta said aggressively. "Oh please" Gloria said. "Get your book out, cree-star. You might wanna take notes." Gloria: Doctor, Doctor, need you back home baby, Doctor, Doctor, where you at, give me something, I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin' Ya got that kind of medicine to keep me comin' My body needs a hero, come and save me, Something tells me you know, how to save me, I been feelin' weird, oh, oh I need you, To come and rescue me. As Gloria finished her verse, Chrysta was quick to take over. As her enemy sang, Gloria noticed that Chrysta had a beautiful voice, even more angelic than her own. Chrysta: Make me come alive, come on and turn me on, Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on, I'm too young to die, come and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, ta-turn me on! Make me come alive, come on and turn me on, Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on, I'm too young to die, come and turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, ta-turn me on! Chrysta's singing managed to get her thunderous applause and cheering. Tony noticed this and said through his microphone-like object "Awe-ha-some! There we have it, everybody! A fantastic performance by-what's your name?" "Chrysta Wolfsworth." "Miss Chrysta Wolfsworth, everybody!" Chrysta enjoyed the attention from the crowd, but it was showing Gloria up that she enjoyed most. She gave the young penguin a look that seemed to say Ha-ha-now-I'm-the-popular-one-and-you're-the-loser-look-who's-laughing-now. As Chrysta bowed and blew kisses to her new fans, something hard and very cold hit her in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor. It was a snowball. When she recovered from her short brain freeze, Chrysta turned around and saw the culprit. Gloria. They faced each other, the veins in Chrysta's eyes beginning to show with her anger. "You fluffy feathered fish!" Chrysta snapped angrily. "You vile vocalised vixen" Gloria snapped back. Meanwhile, back at the LOFAO seating box, Mumble's friends were beginning their surprise intervention. "Okay, Mumble" Johnny said calmly. "We are here to talk to you about what happened this morning in group." "O-o-o-o-k-k-k-kay" Mumble said nervously. "Mumble" Barry said. "This is an intervention." "An inny-what-who?" "Mumble" Fantine read off a small piece of ice. "I am your friend. We all are. But, we can't just lie to one another. What happened today wasn't normal behaviour. We are here to help you." "Mumble" Johnny quickly cut in by reading from his own sheet of paper(or whatever penguins have for paper). "We understand that your father was, well, a bit of a di-" Just then Mumble dropped a small piece of paper that fell on the floor. "I'll get it" Johnny said kindly, picking up the sheet and reading it quietly. "Mumble, what's this?" "Oh, it's nothing. I mean, just a few notes. Can I just have that back please." "Hold on, hold on" Johnny said, reading the sheet curiously. "Mumble... this is a song." "What. No. No man. I mean a song? Are you kidding me? No, no dude. (sigh) Yes. It's a song." "Wow, these are some funky lyrics. I really can imagine rapping this part." "yeah well, too bad no one is ever going to sing it. Now please, just please give it back." "Oh my Guin!" Barry said, looking down to a lower aisle. "There's a fight going on down there". The rest of the gang looked with him, Mumble included. He tried to convince himself that he did not know these people, but Johnny just had to say "hey Mumble, aren't they in our singing class?" Mumble ran towards the door before Johnny grabbed him by the arm and gave him the piece of paper back. However, once Mumble left, Johnny revealed that he had given Mumble his speech script, and that he was saving Mumble's song for later. Mumble lept out of the seating area and ran towards the fight, shouting the names of the two delinquents while he was at it. "Chrysta! Gloria!" Next chapter: Everyone will see Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions